Many mechanisms have been developed for wrapping bales with filament typically referred to as twine. The twine is held in a staging position while a bale is being formed. An end of the twine is positioned to engage the moving periphery of the formed bale. This engagement pulls the twine which subsequently wraps the bale.
Restricting or tensioning devices usually comprise a spring-loaded plate, wherein the twine is held under spring tension between the plate and another surface. Adjustments are required when changing twine types and as conditions change.
Meiers, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,646, discloses such a twine tensioning device comprising a plate held against the twine by a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,006 by Jennings et al. is for a twine clamp used in large round balers. The clamp is not usually used for providing tension while the twine is feeding onto the bale, but Jennings et al. disclose that the clamp could be used thus. No details are included.
There is need, therefore, for a reliable, simple twine restrictor.